gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dependiente de Ammu-Nation
El dependiente de Ammu-Nation es la persona que vende armas en las tiendas de Ammu-Nation. Este entrega sus servicios en Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories y Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Apariencia y Características Grand Theft Auto III thumb|El dependiente en Grand Theft Auto III Este vendedor siempre estará vestido de un polerón de color azul y que al medio dice Rockstar. También estará vestido con un pantalón azul. Su pelo es de color café oscuro y lo tiene largo y además tiene una pequeña barba. Estará armado con una Escopeta recortada. Se trata de una representación de Sam Houser. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City thumb|left|100px|El dependiente en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City En esta versión, el vendedor usa el pelo corto y barba, ambas de color café oscuro. Ocupa una polera blanca debajo de un chaquetón rojo sin mangas que tiene inscrita una R* y atrás dice Rockstar. Usa pantalón jeans. Siempre está armado, si lo atacas, él responde. Al igual que en la anterior entrega, es una representación de Sam Houser. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas En esta versión, el vendedor también posee cabello corto y barba. Ocupa un tipo de vestimenta militar: polera verde sin mangas, una cadena con chapas y un pantalón verde.A diferencia de los demás este solo tiene un pistola Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories En esta entrega, el vendedor usa una camisa a cuadros de color azul y un pantalón jeans. Este se parece al de Grand Theft Auto III, ya que también tiene el pelo largo Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories El skin de este personaje en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories es igual que todos los vendedores de todas las tiendas de Vice City en el año 1984. Historia Vice City, 1984 thumb|Dependiente de Ammu-Nation en GTA:VCS Loca pandemia de policia La DEA puso unos transmisores en el piso franco de Lance. Vic se dirije hacia el Ammu-Nation y el dependiente le dá en Lanzacohetes que Lance compró. Vice City, 1986 thumb|En este lugar, el dependiente de Ammu-Nation ejerce su labor de vendedor de armas Pelea en el callejón trasero Luego de que Tommy Vercetti matara a Leo Teal, aparece un tipo, llamado Lance Vance. Tommy vá con él y se dirige al Ammu-Nation y compra algunas armas. San Andreas, 1992 Doberman Sweet manda a CJ a comprar armas en el Ammu-Nation para empezar a ganar territorio. Carl entra a Ammu-Nation y compra lo solicitado. Liberty City, 1998 Snuff Vincenzo le dice a Toni que JD O'Toole es un miembro de la Familia Sindacco que quiere unirse a los Leone. Él podría ayudar a decir los planes de los Sindacco. Toni se dirige al Ammu-Nation y el dependiente le da una 9mm Liberty City, 2001 Explosiva acción macarra Luigi Goterelli le dice a Claude que unos Diablos se están metiendo con sus chicas. Claude se dirige hacie el Ammu-Nation. El vendedor le dice que le dejó una pieza detrás del local. Misiones en las que aparece thumb|Dependiente de Ammu-Nation en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Loca pandemia de policía Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Pelea en el callejón trasero (opcional) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Doberman (opcional) Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Snuff Grand Theft Auto III * Explosiva acción macarra Armamento Grand Theft Auto III * Escopeta recortada Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Ingram Mac-10 (Ammu-Nation de Ocean Beach) * Uzi (Ammu-Nation de North Point Mall) * .357 (Ammu-Nation del centro de la ciudad) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Pistolas dobles Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Escopeta Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Escopeta Misiones en las que aparece *﻿Doberman Curiosidades * En Grand Theft Auto III, si miras al interior de la tienda y sin haber entrado antes, el vendedor no estará. * Posiblemente el dependiente del Ammu-Nation de Portland (GTA III) este relaciondo con la Familia Leone ya que en la misión Explosiva acción macarra dice: Luigi dijo que tú necesitabas una pieza... Así que ve por la parte de atrás de la tienda. Te dejé un nueve en el patio. Lo que significa que puede ser amigo de Luigi. * Tambien el anterior dependiente es el único que tiene un diálogo en la historia, No solo en GTA III sino en todas las entregas que aparece. * En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, cada dependiente tiene un arma diferente de uso personal: el de Ammu-Nation de Ocean Beach usa una Ingram Mac-10, el de North Point Mall usa una Uzi y el del centro de la ciudad usa una .357. * En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, luego de comprarle, dirá The revolution is coming, lo que en español significa La revolución viene en camino pero si compras un rifle de asalto cambiara lo que dice y dira All Cults everywhere Friend en español significa Hay cultos en todos lados amigo o Todos los Cultos por todas partes Amigo. * Tambien en el mismo, despues de comprar algo dira A wise election ''(una eleccion racional) y if the police asked you did not come here (si la policia pregunta, tu no viniste aquí) * En Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories el dependiente tiene una gran semejanza con el propietario de la tienda de armas y antigüedades de la película Pulp Fiction. Al igual que la famosa escena, si intentas atacarle te apuntará con su escopeta. * En la tarjeta del dependiente en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories: ''Happy to service you que significa en español Feliz para Atenderle, pero su cara muestra todo lo contrario. También, tiene una tarjeta que dice My name is que en español significa Mi nombre es, pero donde debe ir el nombre, hay un espacio en blanco. *También el anterior dependiente tiene el mismo skin que cualquier otro dependiente de otras tiendas, que pueden pagar protección en las misiones de Extorsión. *En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Si le apuntas a un dependiente de Ammu-Nation, se escucha y dice Por Ejemplo: " Hijo de puta ", " yes tu ku " y " Are i You ". Pero esa mala palabra se escucha en la vida real. Véase también * Ammu-Nation * Dependiente de Liberty City Gun Club Categoría: Personajes de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría: Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría: Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría: Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría: Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría: Ammu-Nation